


My Galaxy

by caramelsun



Series: For the Ones Who Love, Loved and have Been Loved [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsun/pseuds/caramelsun
Summary: In which Jaemin watches the sunrise with a phone pressed to his ear.





	My Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> RenMin for my (and your) RenMin heart

Jaemin wakes up from his deep slumber from the persistent vibration of his phone. He groans as he tries his best to open his eyes. He checks his phone and looks at who was calling in this ungodly hour of 3:30 AM in the morning, it was no other than Huang Renjun.

"JAEM! JAEM! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS?" it hasn't even been a second since he answered the call and Renjun is already screaming into his ears.

"Wait. Jun, speak slowly. News?" Jaemin sits up and rests his head on the headboard of his bed, "Start from the beginning."

"Oh. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I just saw the news about NASA releasing pictures of the black hole soon. I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep now."

Renjun's voice went from the happy and excited tone to a very much embarrased and hushed tone. Probably feeling guilty over waking Jaemin up.

Jaemin smiles, back straightening against the headboard and hand resting on top of his lap.

"Shut up, Huang Renjun. Continue what you were saying."

"But you just got home from your busy schedule-"

"It's ok. I don't mind. So please stop being feeling so guilty."

Renjun goes silent for a while before Jaemin hears a deep sigh on the other line.

"Ok. So NASA is releasing pictures of the black hole right? Like, can you even imagine what it looks like? Because I can't!" Renjun's lively voice and tone is back.

Jaemin's smile never left his lips. Yes, Renjun was right. He just came from a very busy schedule but what Renjun doesn't know is that just hearing Renjun's voice gives him the energy he needs to continue the day. So of course he wouldn't mind calls at an ungodly hour about something from outside their planet. Anything as long as he hears the enthusiastic voice of the boy he loves.

That night, Jaemin and Renjun fell asleep with their phones pressed to their ears as they talked about the galaxy and universe and watched the sun rise up from the horizon. And both of them will trade anything in this world for moments like this to last forever.


End file.
